Burning in Hell
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Tout a tourné à la catastrophe, le désir et la luxure les ayant tous consumés. Comment tout cela a-t-il bien pu commencer ? Lovino le savait, et pourtant, il n'a rien dit ... M pour contenu gore, trash, sexuel, religieux et dérangeant.


Titre : **Burning in Hell**

Résumé : Tout a tourné à la catastrophe, le désir les ayant consumés. Comment tout cela a-t-il bien pût commencer ? Lovino était au courant, et pourtant, il n'a rien dit … M pour contenu gore, trash, sexuel, religieux et dérangeant.

Rating : M le prologue de cette histoire n'est pas encore dans l'horreur, vous pouvez toujours le lire. (Je précise vraiment que ce n'est pas une histoire très propre sur elle, pédophilie, viol, inceste, drogue, abus de pouvoir, délire, psychose … Vraiment très trash et inhumain, si vous êtes sensibles, je vous en prie, cliquez sur mon pseudo et lisez _How Evil Can I Be?_ à la place.)

Pairings : SpaMano et PruCan en principal, USUK, GerIta. (Je ne précise pas encore le reste, il vous faut des surprises …)

WARNING : Pas pour ce chapitre (Yaoi et acte sexuel non descriptif)

_A.N/ Hey babes ! Bon, contrairement à ce que mon intro laisse entendre, ceci est un one-shot … pour l'instant en tout cas …_

_Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'ai en tête et que je me devais d'écrire par principe. Si cela vous interresse, je vous en prie, dite le moi, et je me ferais un plaisir de la continuer (après celles déjà entamées bien sûre)_

_Comme il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce vendredi 9 aout 2013 non plus, je me suis dis que j'allais vous donner ceci, qui est déjà écrit depuis quelques mois ! Quelle générosité ! lol_

_Prologue du point de vue de Gilbird ! Original, isn't it ?_

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre un : Prologue**

Depuis sa cage ouverte, les yeux rouges de Gilbird se perdaient dans la chambre bien rangée de son maître. Il ne voulait ni voir ni entendre la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux, mais malheureusement, une cage laisse tout à vue optimale.

Pour la énième fois cette semaine, son maître et son amoureux passaient aux choses sérieuses sous (enfin, plutôt au dessus de) la couette. L'amoureux de son maître était vraiment très calme et ne parlait pas fort … Pourtant, lorsque son maître était avec lui, il criait « Gilbert » encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement. En général, la chambre était ravagée après l'effort.

Cela semblait avoir empiré ces dernières semaines, ils pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis finissaient au lit … Gilbird avait remarqué que le niveau moral de la maison avait beaucoup baissé, mais personne ne lui disait rien … Même son maître pleurait tout seul sans se confier à lui …

Puisque cela ne faisait que de commencer, Gilbird décida de prendre son envol et d'aller au salon. Il sortit par la fenêtre ouverte, et entra par la porte du jardin.

Gilbird vola jusqu'à la cuisine et passa par le trou fait pour lui au dessus de la porte. Il piailla et se posa au dessus du frigo. Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la cuisine.

L'oiseau connaissait bien l'un des deux humains, un espagnol nommé Antonio. Le second par contre, ne lui disait rien. Certes, il ressemblait au petit excité toujours collé au petit frère de son maître, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent … Et puis en plus, ce petit là ne passait plus du tout à la maison, et s'il était là, le petit frère de son maître serait surement avec lui …

- Écoute connard, commença l'inconnu avec un fort accent italien, je veux que t'arrêtes de me draguer …

- Mais Lovi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Antonio avec beaucoup de peine dans la voix.

Le petit cœur de Gilbird manqua un battement, il adorait les histoires de soap-opera, et là, il vivait une scène en live … Il se rapprocha du bord du frigo pour mieux voir, déçu de ne pas avoir de pop corn à picorer.

- Lovi, je te trouve adorable, je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher …

Lovi rougit, mais cela ressemblait plus à de la rage qu'à de l'embarras … Peut-être un mélange des deux ? Gilbird plissa des yeux et du s'empêcher de piailler lorsqu'Antonio prit les mains de Lovi dans les siennes … Si mignon !

Lovi les retira immédiatement de la prise de l'espagnol.

- Lâche-moi, bordel ! Et je m'appelle Lovino, ducon ! Pas Lovi, bordel …

- Lovi ou Lovino c'est pareil pour moi, tu es unique …

- Ta gueule ! Je n'veux plus t'entendre bordel ! Je te déteste Antonio, t'es la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivé dans ma vie ! Et il m'en est arrivé des choses de merdes ! Tu sais ce que je souhaite ? Qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré !

- Lovi …

- Non ! Ferme la, putain ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu sais que si tu n'avais jamais emménagé ici, toutes ces merdes ne nous seraient jamais arrivées et Feliciano serait toujours en vie ? Tout est de ta faute Antonio, putain de bordel de merde !

Les yeux de l'espagnol avaient perdu toute trace de vie. On voyait qu'il avalait les paroles avec difficulté, mais il semblait déjà en connaître le goût, comme si l'on lui avait déjà dit.

Gilbird se souvenait de Feliciano, il était donc mort ? Par la faute d'Antonio ? Pas étonnant qu'on ne le voyait plus par ici … Oh, mais c'était donc pour ça que Ludwig ne sortait plus de sa chambre !

- Je … commença Antonio. Je comptais m'en aller de toute façon …

- T'en mieux, bordel.

- On ne se reverra plus, Lovino.

- Rien à branler.

Sur ce, Gilbird vit la chose la plus étrange de toute sa courte vie, l'espagnol sembla bruler sur place et lorsqu'il réapparut, il avait changé complètement d'apparence. Il avait des espèces de grandes ailes de chauve-souris, sauf qu'elles étaient couvertes de plumes noires. Des petites cornes blanches dépassaient du haut de son front, mais le plus étrange, c'étaient ses yeux. L'iris était devenu couleur neige autour de la pupille noire, et le reste était orange ou rouge, telles des flammes. Le blanc de ses yeux quant à lui, avait pris la teinte de la couleur originelle des yeux d'Antonio.

Lovino n'avait pas l'air surpris, au contraire, il regardait cette créature avec une espèce de « dégage d'ici » dans les yeux.

- Adieu. Dit froidement l'italien.

- On se reverra en enfer, cracha la créature avec la même voix qu'Antonio.

Elle disparut dans un torrent de flamme qui ne dégagea aucune chaleur. Lovino resta un moment à fixer le mur d'en face, puis il fondit en larmes :

- P-Pourquoi ? … A-Antonio … Tu étais p-parfait … J-Je t'aimais …

Gilbird se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance morbide. Il aurait volontié été consoler Lovino, mais il ne le connaissait pas, ce serait gênant pour tous les deux … Alors Gilbird décida de remonter jusqu'à la chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra par la fenêtre, il vit que la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Même sa cage était au sol. Gilbert tenait son amoureux serré contre lui, allongés tous deux sur le sol. Encore une fois, il pleurait.

- Birdie … Calme-toi …

- G-G-Gil … A-Alfred ne méritait p-pas de … P-Pourquoi ç-ça n'a pas été m-moi ?

- Shh Birdie, dit Gilbert en lui caressant les cheveux, ne dit pas des choses pareilles …

- M-Mais Alfred il …

- Je sais Birdie, mais ne dis pas que tu voudrais prendre sa place … Feliciano, Alfred et tous les autres, ils n'auraient pas voulu te voir comme ça …

Gilbird ne savait pas trop que faire pour aider Matthew, aussi, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa cage … Alors il alla se poser dans les cheveux du blondinet, le faisant sursauter.

- Tu vois, dit son maître, même le génial Gilbird vient te consoler.

Gilbird s'agrippa alors que Matthew s'essuyait le nez avec sa main, faisant bouger sa tête.

- Tu sais ce qu'il me ferait plaisir ? demanda Gilbert.

- N-Non … Quoi ?

- Te faire plaisir …

- Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas ? demanda Matthew.

- _Ja wohl_, tu fais ça pour oublier, tu me le dit à chaque fois … Mais moi je t'aime, et tant que je suis avec toi, je m'en fiche …

Matthew soupira :

- Ah, ce que j'aimerais être capable de ressentir des émotions joyeuses …

- Tu te plaindras à ton créateur …

- Gilbert, _tu_ es mon créateur …

_A.N./ Ouais … Donc euh, … C'est bizarre, huh ? Le prochain chapitre sera sur tout à commencé (s'il existe un jour …)_

_Ceci ne sera pas la seule histoire one-shot-qui-pourrait-être-continué que je posterais, dès qu'un chapitre d'IMWTO ou de GMTB ne sera pas mit à la bonne heure, je vous en offrirait un :3_

_Ah mon avis, How Evil Can I Be? Fait partie de ce genre de chose … Je n'ai juste pas trouvé le courage de continuer …_

_Si ça ce trouve, je ferais un sondage pour savoir laquelle vous préféreriez voir :) _

_Ici, c'est fantastique, parce que j'adore ça, et que j'aime écrire du trash, parce que je suis une fille comme ça :D (Faut me voir, toujours habillée en rose et à dessiner des licornes sur toutes les surfaces, le diable incarné !)_

_Le prochain one-shot que je posterais sera sur la seconde guerre mondiale et sera du GerIta :P_

_Review, please ?_


End file.
